


你怎么会不知道

by kakafre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakafre/pseuds/kakafre
Summary: 双向暗恋。和最可爱的千千@bazuka 闲聊出的一个脑洞，垃圾如我还是努力写了出来，写得不好，但是希望大家可以食用愉快w





	你怎么会不知道

“扬，你已经正在输入十分钟了。”

维尔通亨躺在登贝莱家的沙发上，皱着眉头对着WhatsApp的聊天界面输入又删除。——有件事确实让他纠结了一阵子，以至于不得不向好朋友倾诉。  
犹豫再三，他终于还是把消息发了出去。  
“...德利斯，你觉得我帅吗？”

“？？？”  
“啊？”  
“你受什么刺激了？”  
“...不会是约炮被退货了吧？”  
“我开玩笑的！”  
“你一直很帅。”  
“还是直说吧，遇到什么事儿了？”

屏幕上消息跳得飞快，维尔通亨抬头看了一眼正背对着自己削土豆的登贝莱。“就是，你觉得，如果一个人喜欢你会有什么表现啊？”

这句话在发出的一瞬间就变成了已读状态，可是对面断断续续的“正在输入”却突然停止了。过了半分钟，屏幕上弹出一句话。  
“我觉得，真正喜欢你的人是不会让你问出这个问题的。”

维尔通亨隔着屏幕都能看到默滕斯瞪着眼睛认真的样子。平时看上去总是嘻嘻哈哈的好朋友在严肃的问题上向来非常可靠，就算自己话说得前言不搭后语，也能被他一眼看出问题所在。

哦，那他果然是不喜欢我。他想。

此时，登贝莱正拿起切好的土豆放在食品秤上称重，锅里煮开的水咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。维尔通亨一周七天至少来登贝莱家蹭五天的饭，起初，登贝莱开始不需多言也会在购物的时候准备两个人的食材，后来索性两个人一起去超市采购再一起回家。吃完晚饭就窝在沙发上玩PlayStation或者看电影，如果第二天没有训练，维尔通亨就在他家赖一晚，有时候放下手柄蜷在沙发上就睡，有时候太累了就抱着登贝莱的枕头躺在他床上一动不动，等着对方从橱柜里拿出一床新被子扔在自己身上，然后在另外半张床上躺下。

维尔通亨有点愣神地看着登贝莱准备晚餐的样子。巧克力色的背肌在家居背心里若隐若现，手臂肌肉的曲线恰到好处，无论做什么他一直都是一副认认真真从容不迫的样子。维尔通亨知道自己并不满足于他们之间队友兼好朋友的关系，他想要更多。他想被这双手臂紧紧搂在怀里，他想埋进他的颈窝。他不仅想和他在一张床上睡觉，他还想和他上床。他幻想和他在床上十指相扣，被抚摸，被亲吻。  
他进入自己的时候也会像现在这样从容有余吗？

如果人类是一种发情时会发出气味的动物，那么此刻房间里的荷尔蒙气息应该早就盖过了另一只锅里向外翻滚的黑椒酱味。  
维尔通亨觉得自己的明示暗示已经足够直白。如果不是喜欢对方，一个二十出头的单身男性，谁会整天粘着自己的好兄弟，主动留在别人家里过夜不愿意离开呢？他就差深情地捧起对方的脸，对他说：“穆萨，我喜欢你，我想吻你，还想和你上床。”

起初维尔通亨也觉得登贝莱对自己有点意思。虽然没有主动邀请，可是登贝莱对他的邀约来者不拒，任劳任怨为自己做了这么久的饭，就连自己在他家留宿洗澡偷偷扔进他的脏衣篓里的衣服也会毫无怨言一起帮他洗掉。  
他原本把这当作是暧昧的信号，可后来发现登贝莱并不像他一样对他们之间的关系有其他的期待。他从来不主动，又一直是那么冷静。  
默滕斯的短信让他更加相信他的憧憬和猜测只是自己自作多情。毕竟穆萨是所有人口中的amazing guy，他对朋友或许都是如此。而那些所谓的暧昧也不过是自己心有不轨而幻想出的信号罢了。当你对别人的心意有所怀疑的时候，也许就已经有了答案。

“不过扬你不用想太多啦，喜欢你的人排得出一个首发，天涯何处无芳草。”手机里又弹出默滕斯的消息，可此时维尔通亨并没有心情和他调侃。再好的人也好不过自己喜欢的那个，何况这个人现在就在自己的眼前。

“穆萨，我去洗澡。”

“好，晚饭大概还有半个小时才好。”登贝莱转头对他一笑，很快又重新专注于搅动锅里的牛肉。

维尔通亨光着脚走出浴室的时候登贝莱已经摆好餐具坐在餐桌前等他。  
“你很喜欢这件灰色的T恤。”登贝莱托着腮帮子看着他，“不过你穿这个颜色确实比我好看。”

“你能不能不要用这种眼光打量别人。”

“我明明是在打量我自己的衣服。”他咧嘴笑了起来。

维尔通亨习惯了洗完澡就在登贝莱的衣柜里随便拿一件衣服穿，而登贝莱对此并没有意见，甚至有一次两个人逛街的时候，他拿着一件黑色的T恤对维尔通亨说：“我觉得这件衣服我们俩都挺合适的，你觉得呢？”

回想起这些细节的时候，维尔通亨又觉得即便他会错意也不全是自己的一厢情愿。如果有一个人像你的男朋友一样宠爱你，谁又不会浮想联翩，期待得到更多呢？  
登贝莱对维尔通亨实在是太体贴太包容，可一切又仅限于此，他的温柔好像一团烧不开的温吞水。

登贝莱把锅碗一起放进洗碗机的时候，维尔通亨选了《喜欢，轻吻，快跑》作为周五夜晚的电影。  
看电影时两人时不时轻轻触碰的小腿让维尔通亨觉得有些皮肤发麻，脚后跟有意无意蹭着登贝莱的脚面。和喜欢的人在一起的时候，人总会情不自禁渴求肢体接触，而后者却看起来对电影无比专注。

“美心是不实的幻想；惠特曼人尽可夫；凡德尔，对别人而言不完美，却完全契合自己；”电影的主人公抽着烟抚摸爱人赤裸的背脊，“错金发男则是意外之喜。”  
“......看到你的手指穿过头发，于是我想：那是我的最后一个凡德尔公园。”

“我说，穆萨...”维尔通亨突然开口。

“嗯？”

“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
说出这句话的时候维尔通亨眼睛紧紧盯着电视屏幕，让自己看上去就像是被电影情节启发而随口闲聊，可他的心却砰砰直跳。

登贝莱早就习惯了维尔通亨看电影时的胡扯，在不错过剧情的情况下接他的话已经成了家常便饭。而听到这个问题的时候，登贝莱一个愣神，飞快地看了一眼身边的人。  
“有，可我不知道他喜不喜欢我。”他的回答还是那么轻描淡写，就像在回答今晚有没有吃饭一样。

明明已经有了心理准备，维尔通亨还是觉得自己心跳漏了一拍，失落感充胀了所有情绪，喉咙好像被人猛掐了一下一阵酸涩。  
“是谁啊？”他努力让自己听起来毫不在意，“是托比吗？ 他那么帅，追他的人那么多，我看是轮不到你...难道是凯文？他和艾登整天眉来眼去，傻子都知道他们有一腿。是Sonny？他...好吧，他确实挺可爱的。”  
“...你不会喜欢德利斯吧？”看到登贝莱一言不发，维尔通亨越说越激动。谁能受得了自己暗恋的人喜欢上自己的好朋友呢，更何况他们还是因为自己组织的打牌小组才熟络起来。  
“难道我不好吗？”  
气鼓鼓的话刚说出口维尔通亨就后悔了，但说出去的话泼出去的水，要收回也来不及。

登贝莱转过头看着他，一副费了好大力气才理解他说了什么的样子。  
“你为什么觉得我喜欢托比？他不是一直很喜欢你吗？你不喜欢他吗？”

维尔通亨被登贝莱一脸平静的顾左右言其他噎得说不出话。“我明明在说你的事，你问我做什么？我不喜欢他，我喜欢你！”  
话音刚落，空气在两人的沉默的对视中仿佛凝固了几秒。登贝莱一脸欲言又止的茫然，而维尔通亨又气又急脸涨得通红。  
“算了没什么，你当我没说...”  
他猛地起身，想伸手遮住自己发烫的脸，手臂却一把被抓住。

“不是...你别生气。我只是有点没反应过来...”登贝莱抬头看他，握着对方小臂的手顺着青筋向下，大拇指缓缓揉搓着他的掌心，像一个刚刚从巨大的惊喜中清醒过来的孩子，方才的迷茫变成了掩盖不住的笑意，“我没想到你会喜欢我。”

“你怎么会想不到我喜欢你！”维尔通亨觉得自己快被对面这个木头桩子气到背过气去，“我不喜欢你我怎么会每天待在你家还在你家睡觉！我就差脱光了在你床上等你！反而是你，我根本看不出你在想什么！”

“可是你怎么会看不出我在想什么！”登贝莱也急了，“如果不是因为喜欢你，我怎么会让你在我家睡觉，每天给你做饭还帮你洗衣服！”

“可是...那我刚刚问你喜欢谁你为什么不告诉我？”

“你一直在自己乱猜我哪有时间告诉你！”

维尔通亨原本好像有很多话想说，可是这一刻因为得到了肯定回答而傻乎乎笑着的他突然又觉得那些话都不重要了。  
“...你就是个傻子。”

“好，我是傻子。”登贝莱用力把维尔通亨拉到怀里，搂着他的腰躺倒在沙发上。他知道维尔通亨爱嘴犟，可他向来不在言语上计较高下。“你说，我们今晚是不是可以只用一床被子了，嗯？”


End file.
